


Joker's Doc

by Naruka9015



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Attempted Murder, Death, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Mutant Reader, Smut, Violence, caring for reader, changing sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruka9015/pseuds/Naruka9015
Summary: Y/n is a doctor at the Arkham Asylum. She has been selected to go with the suicide squad and be their doctor. She was able to get to know then squad very well and grew close to them quickly. So once the end of the fight had finally come and the squad was on their way back to the asylum she made up her mind. These criminals had their reasons for doing what they have done and no one could seem the see past the damage that they had inflicted upon others but she would not be the same as the rest of the world. On the night that the soldiers had set up to rest on the way back through all the rubble, she told the leader, Rick Flag, that she was going to do a check up on the squad of criminals. She went in to their tent and made the most dangerous choice in her life.





	

I entered the tent set up for the suicide squad and saw that all of them were up. They looked at me as I entered. I turned from their gazes and made sure that the tent was closed, once I turned back around I let out a shaky breath. I pulled out the machine that allowed me to look at the data on their collars and beckoned them all over. Once they were all seated around me I hooked all of them up to the machine, they all gave me a questioning stare as I did this. After they were hooked up I went back the to the machine and took a deep breath before hitting the unlock button. Their collars hissed and unlocked, falling form their necks. They all looked at me silently as if questioning why I did this. I sighed.

"Go before anyone figures out you are gone. I will stay here to make sure that you have enough time to get away, now go, please." I said sadly. Harley stood up first before specking.

"Why would you do this Honey Bun? You do know that they will put you in the same place that they held us if they figure out that you helped us get away, right?" She asked quietly. I smiled.

"Of course Harley, but you all shouldn't care about me. I am just one of those horrible doctors that made sure you all stayed locked up because I feared you and what you would do to me if you got out of your cells. So go, I am not worth your time." I spoke softly to them. They, strangely, seemed to have a hard time standing and Harley seemed as if she couldn't move her legs an inch. Then she looked slightly angry.

"No...I am not leaving you here Honey Bun, You are coming with us. You have already changed sides so you have to stick with us!" Harley said angrily. I sighed as the rest of them nodded their heads, even enchantress. I thought about it for a minute before deciding that it would be best if I were to go with them.

"Yeah I would be best for me, if we are talking safety away from experimentation." I said thoughtfully. Joker stared strangely at me after I said that.

"What do you mean, Y/n?" Joker asked with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled cause he looked quite adorable doing so.

"Well when the asylum doctors can get their hands on a female mutant they like to experiment to the females limits, sometimes further than the limits, sometimes they almost kill the female and seeing as I am a female mutant doctor that just switched sides I am sure that they will probably kill me while experimenting on me. So yeah for my safety and your pleasure I will come with you," they had dumbstruck looks on their faces as I finished talking, "what you didn't know I was a mutant?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have slow updates and I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment in the comment section below on how I did and what you think I can fix.


End file.
